The Competion's On!
by chipnutplayer
Summary: The story is yet to be finished but currently its about James and Dana set after the end of The Fall and they have their first mission. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!


There was a knock at the door so James got off the couch to answer it

The Competition's On!

There was a knock at the door so James got off the couch to answer it. And there stood Kerry drenched from the rain, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. She fell onto her knees at James's feet.

'Oh James I'm so sorry about everything… please take me back. I wasn't smart enough to realize what we had- but now I do… please?' James stared at Kerry sitting there on the floor looking completely pathetic. He bit his lip as a hand slid across his shoulder tickling his hair on the back of his neck. 

Dana stood there her hair tied back in a messy ponytail with bare legs and a crumpled black t-shirt looking at Kerry. James hand lowered itself from her shoulder down to her waist.

'How can we help ya Ker?' Dana cocked her eyebrow showing a slight smirk.

'This is a private conversation bitch!' Kerry spat. Dana bunched up her fists and lowered her centre of gravity, while James tightened his hold on her waist. Dana relaxed a bit but continued flexing her muscles.

'Get outta here Kerry' James tried to break up the hostilities between them but Dana stood firm.

'Hey I can't help it if you were never woman enough to satisfy James, eh Kerry?' Dana sniggered.

'Ohh you're so dead!' Kerry leapt at Dana throwing a punch that could have landed a grown man in hospital but Dana reflected it as though it was made by a baby. Kerry and Dana's sparring became more intense blocking, kicking, punching, and limbs flying everywhere trying to hit their opponent. But the sparring ended soon enough. They were soon wrestling on the ground, biting, kicking and who knows what else. James just stood there watching in awe. He smiled. There on his very own floor were two girls fighting for him. Again!

'James… James? Hello… James??' Lauren poked James cheek while whispering in his name. 

'Huh…wahh?' James groaned groggily. He saw Lauren and closed his eyes firmly trying to not notice she was there. So Lauren kept poking his face. James head rocked as she poked his cheek but finally decided on something more drastic. Lauren grabbed his nose. James eyes flicked open and she let go.

'Ohh piss off Lauren!' He whispered sharply. 

Lauren smirked. 'Remember you promised to take me out today' 

James rolled his eyes. 'Why on Earth did I do that?' He moaned.

'Cos I was feeling neglected. So as any good brother would do you decided take me out so I felt better. Remember?'

'Sounds like something I do' James muttered to himself.

'Oh and Zara organized some going out to the shopping centre thing today for certain people… and yeah' Lauren turned to leave. 'Oh and put some clothes on' James looked at himself and then back at Lauren.

'Yeah well at least I've got boxers on' He remarked softly.

'Yeah I suppose you're not totally naked with company' Lauren said while closing the door behind her. James grumbled to himself as he slid Dana's arm off his waist and went and had a shower. When he came out in a towel Dana was awake but still sitting on the couch.

'Well I had fun Casa Nova' Dana laughed. 'But so much for homework. Anyways wanna catch some grub before you go out with Lauren?' James smiled in confirmation. Dana's smile broadened. 'So you gonna watch me change now? That's a big step up from dating. Before you know it we'll be getting married.' She teased so James snapped out of his trance. James tore on an arsenal t-shirt and some jeans and hopped around putting on his socks and shoes.

'I'll go tell Lauren that I'm going to breakfast. Do want me to go there and grab us a table?' James asked while tying up his shoelace, Dana nodded while jumping around trying to pull up her pants. 

James left to find Lauren. On his way to finding Lauren he passed Kerry and Gabrielle who were walking down to the cafeteria. Gabrielle smiled and mouthed a "hi" while Kerry bit her lip trying to decide what to do. After a moment she smiled a little meaning finally she had forgiven him. Well it had taken long enough he thought to himself. She'd been going out with Bruce for one month and seemed happy but still seemed to be holding a grudge against James. He'd apologized profusely trying to keep her as a friend but he gave up because it seemed impossible. Maybe she finally realized things worked out for the better.

It didn't take very long for James to find Lauren considering her best friend was the most loud, obnoxious person in the whole world according to James; so he simply listened for the sound of Bethany's voice and not a minute later he found Lauren.

'Hey Lauren! Me and Dana are going to get some food in the cafeteria… so I'll meet you there after breakfast okay?' Lauren grinned and puckered her lips like a fish.

'Romantic brekkie for two eh? Mind if I join, I'm starved!' Lauren said goodbye to Bethany then linked arms with James and began strolling down the hallway.

'Thanks for the invite James, Bethany was killing me with all that talk of how her history teacher sent her to Zara's office and now she has a month of punishment laps or something' Lauren lifted her forearm and flicked her wrist as if to gesture the irrelevance of "something". 

'It serves her right' James mumbled so only Lauren could here. 'And you do know it wasn't actually an invitation but whatever. Oh and I checked the bulletin board and the list of people going on the trip. Dana's coming too. Annnnnnnnnnd yeah… that's about it. Oh but what's with the romantic brekkie nonsense? It's just breakfast. God Lauren you're a complete pain in the arse sometimes!' He said shoving Lauren softly.

'Whatever James… oh hey what were you muttering about when I came in the room? Something about fighting over you. James?' Lauren looked at him scornfully.

'Ahhh nothing just a dream' James began scratching his head and looking at Lauren. She wasn't happy with the answer. 'It was a nightmare. With two big monsters fighting over who would eat me.' James smiled.

'Then why were you smiling?' Lauren asked sneakily.

'How did you get in my room anyway? Last time I remember it was locked… yeah I locked it when Dana came in to do some homework with me.'

'Little sister trade secret… but seriously- homework? You got Dana out of her pants and yourself practically naked. Least she was still fully clothed otherwise. You guys just made out the whole time didn't you?'

'Maybe' James grinned.

'But you changed the subject-' Lauren was saying before she was cut off by Rat jumping out behind her.

'Boo!' Rat yelled as he clamped his hands down on Lauren's shoulders. Lauren then grabbed his wrist and hurled him onto the floor in front of them.

'Ouch my arse! Lauren that kills!' Rat moaned as he got up. 

'Oh Rat! I'm so sorry… it's instinct!' She kissed him quickly on the cheek.

'Oh come on Lauren! Give the guy a break. You just hurled him on his arse and then you give him a kiss that couldn't even be classified as one. I'm ashamed that you're my sister.' James clicked his tongue as he shook his head. Rat grinned and Lauren looked down at the floor as she was going bright red.

'Well I'll save us a table' James called as he dashed off to save a table from a bunch of grey shirts. Lauren looked up from the floor and rubbed Rat's upper arm.

'I'm sorry Rat. I didn't mean it' Lauren stared apologetically into his eyes. He grinned and kissed her. 

'Don't worry Lauren… I always wanted a girlfriend that kicks ass' He chuckled at his remark and Lauren laughed softly. She had to admit Rat made her feel very special no matter what she did.

Dana joined James, Lauren and Rat at the table shortly after everyone else had sat down. Dana chose a seat next to James while Lauren lent against Rat's shoulder playing with his long hair.

'You really need a haircut' Lauren twittered.

'Hey guys! Didn't know you'd be joining us but what the heck- the more the merrier I suppose.' Dana smiled happily as she sat down. Jake was walking past their table and decided to join the conversation.

'Hi Cheesy! You know you've become loads nicer and less smelly since you began going out with James. I think being social has helped you. In fact-' Jake stopped speaking as Zara Asker came towards the table.

'Hello Jake Parker what are you up to now?' she smiled kindly. And then Jake was gone. After he left Zara addressed everyone else. 'Dana and James I need your help. We have a mission lined up for you two. If you could see John Jones in his office after you return from the shopping centre. I hope you have fun' she smiled again and walked off.

'Duo mission… Alright!' James swung his arm around Dana's shoulder. 

'Oh yeah and Lauren?' Rat started 'You're going on that shopping thingy yeah?' Lauren only nodded and made an un-audible sound for her mouth was filled with salad 'Cos I am too… just thought you should know' Lauren swallowed her salad while her eyes flickered in thought.

'You can get a haircut Rat! And you'll look brilliant' Lauren beamed while Rat tugged sensitively on his hair.

'But…but… no… you can't… no… not fair. I protest!' He managed to say.

'Hey you're gonna have to do it eventually when you go on more missions' James added.

'Yeah Rat. Buck up… don't be a sissy!' Dana grinned.

'Gee thanks Dana' Rat twisted a piece of his matted hair. 'Alright. I'll do it… god I'm going to regret this!' He whined miserably.

'Well think of it this way at least Bruce won't be tempted to touch your arse because he thinks you're a girl' Dana laughed. 'Oh Rat don't worry it really 'ain't so bad. I'll stick by you- 'cos we're Aussies… and Aussies gotta stick together in this land of Brits!' Everyone laughed at the thought of Rat sticking with Dana. A big powerfully built girl while he was just a tall, skinny boy. The original odd couple.

The bus pulled up and the twenty CHERUB agents began spreading out. Lauren led Dana, James, and Rat subtly in the direction or a hair salon. Very soon they had Rat sitting in a chair to have what seemed like his first haircut. Dana and James sat on the leather couch of the hair salon waiting for Rat's epic cut to begin. Lauren was sitting beside him patting his hand while Rat had his eyes firmly closed wishing for it to be over.

And then snip. Rat's hair came tumbling down onto the floor. He still had his eyes closed and was whimpering really quietly. Dana head was lying in James lap while James read a celebrity gossip magazine. Rat's hair slowly disappeared and after nearly an hour James and Dana were cuddled up on the couch Lauren had her mouth open in awe staring at Rat's new hair style. The hair dresser ran her fingers through Rat's short hair sticking it up with gel. Lauren came over to James batted her eyelids and James reached grudgingly into his pocket and pulled out a hundred quid.

Once they had paid for Rat's haircut Rat didn't believe his hair was all gone. He kept shaking his head looking for his hair but it wasn't there. So every time they passed a glossy window Rat would stare at himself in the window until someone came and tore him away from the window. By the time they had reached the ice cream booth and got ice cream, Rat had gotten used to his lack of hair and was walking in time with Lauren his arm around her shoulder and looking around the shopping centre. Girls didn't notice him much but he didn't take the time to be noticed. 

James however had the opposite effect. Girls looked then giggled, a few even walked past bumped into him, apologized then giggled. Dana just looked at them and laughed every time one came by. 'It must be tough- having all those girls wanting to touch your butt James. Luckily I have free access to it.' Lauren and Rat sniggered and James's face flushed red. Dana laughed and patted his arm. 'Joke James… relax! I didn't mean anything by it… except your cute' She thumped his back reassuringly. The time sped by quickly and soon they were all being herded back into the bus to be taken back to the CHERUB campus.

When they got on the bus Lauren and Rat settled in seats near the front opposite to Andy and one of his other friends who had his nose buried in a car magazine but Dana and James continued to the back of the bus. Unfortunately being late on the bus limited where they could sit. So they opted for the two seats in the middle of the bus. Unfortunately Kerry and Bruce were on the other side of the isle. James took the window side so he could avoid Kerry so Dana took the isle seat. Kerry glanced over at James and Dana to see what they were doing. Dana noticed her watching them so she tapped James on the shoulder and kissed him. Shouts and applause filled the bus as Dana and James continued snogging while Kerry sat looking displeased and Bruce trying to hide his grin from Kerry. When Dana and James stopped kissing momentarily Dana looked over at Kerry and grinned cheekily. Kerry was enraged, so she grabbed Bruce and kissed him. Bruce was startled so as Kerry kissed him his eyes widened and jaw dropped. Kerry let go momentarily and looked at him.

'Kerry what the-' Bruce began before Kerry clamped her hand over his mouth. 

'Shhh… enjoy it Bruce' She removed her hand and began kissing him again. 

The bus arrived at Campus just after three and the twenty agents made there way either to their rooms, the cafeteria for a very late lunch or just messed around on the grounds. James held Dana's hand and pulled towards mission controllers building. When they arrived the door was open so they walked in towards the end of the hall looking for John Jones office. It didn't take long to find his office because everyone else's doors were closed for lunch. Dana knocked on the door then entered with James following not far behind.


End file.
